A Forbidden Love
by Shadow Lilly
Summary: 17th century Angel and Buffy. One family has to serve and one family has to be served. Love wasn't a part of the job description so what happens when a plan falls through and a blonde corners them? summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- so this would be my first fanfic for Buffy and Angel, but I thought I would give it a shot since it started out as a story line that I was role playing with a friend and developed into so much more. Reviews and thoughts are welcome. Even constructive criticism :}!!

A Forbidden Love is completely AU and takes place in the seventeenth century. (Buffy did always want to be one of _those _girls.. and now she has her chance haha) Buffy happens to be the daughter of the elite Master Summers of Galway Ireland and Angel is the son of a servant and when he becomes of age he eventually serves the Summers along with the rest of his family. Eventually both of them fall in love even though it is completely forbidden and frowned upon. An idea is created when they decide to run away together to America but what happens when they meet a vicious blonde in an alley!? I guess you will have to read to find out!!

**Chapter One- **

A soft grunt came from Angel's lips as his well defined arms scrubbed the wooden floor he was currently kneeling on. Beads of sweat collected on his brow and neck. His heavy breathing was the only audible sound in the foyer. iUp down up down./i Dumping the rag into the bucket of suds, Angel let it sit there as he quietly sighed to himself.

Stray pieces of his long brown hair fell into his face, partially clouding his vision. Drying his calloused hands on his breeches and pulling down the long sleeved powdered shirt all servants were required to wear; Angel pulled the ribbon at the nape of his neck off unleashing his hair down the sides of his face and shoulders. Running his fingers through his hair, he pushed it back quickly tying the ribbon at the nape of his neck not allowing any stragglers stick to his sweaty neck.

Satisfied that his hair was out of his face he reclined on his knees and let out a deep breath. Furiously he wiped at the sweat dripping down his face. Angel looked out the window at people his own age on their way to mass eager to listen to Reverend O'Connor preach the word of God. He couldn't bite back the smirk that graced his lips, for Mass was just an excuse for these people to show off just how rich they were. Mass was a social event for the likes of the people walking through the streets. For a tiny second, envy swelled in him forcing him to loathe the life that had been chosen for him already.

"Liam, do not forget that Master Summers will be having guests over this evening. You are to wear the over coat Missus Summers has left for you." Melissa's voice, a kitchen maid, cut through his thoughts forcing him to shake whatever ill feelings he harbored.

By the time he looked up, Melissa was leaning in the archway to the sitting room with her arms folded across her chest and a soft smile sitting on her lips. Her reminder of what he was popped the envy balloon inside him deflating it completely. Turning his head to look at her he smiled and nodded. She had that thick English accent that drove him crazy.

"Aye, when are the guests expected to come? Does Father know? I have yet to finish ye floor." Angel's smooth voice oozed with the Irish brogue he spoke with. His strong voice resonated throughout the empty mansion.

Melissa shrugged and turned to go back to the kitchen where she had been making fresh bread all morning. The smells of the baking bread were driving him mad with hunger and making it damn near impossible to concentrate on cleaning with an empty stomach.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head he picked up the rag and wrung it out, dropping it back to the floor where he pumped his arms up and down pristinely cleaning the floor.

Angel rocked back on his knees and winced at the pain that shot through his body because of the pressure he had been putting on his knees due to being on all fours for well over an hour.

Throwing the rag back into the bucket he slowly got to his feet and stretched. He certainly was in tune to the aches and pains he felt now. After all, he was hurting in places he didn't know existed. Biting back the moans that were on the tip of his tongue, Angel pulled up his socks and let his eyes wander over the dirt less and clean floor he had spent hours slaving over.

A small triumphant smile graced his features as he picked up the bucket and walked over to the door leading to the grounds. Taking the steps two at a time he reached the limits to the grounds and crossed to the edge of the property where he tossed the dirty water into a ditch.

Slinging the bucket over his shoulder he turned around to go back inside. Angel stopped and laughed as he saw the hunting dog barreling towards him. Placing the bucket on the ground he squatted and opened his arms. His eyes connected with Beauty as she raced into his arms, knocking him over before he could move out of the way.

His laughter echoed in the space around him as he wrestled with the dog playfully, scratching her behind the ears. Having had the wind knocked out of him, Angel's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The feel of the grass on his back and the sun shining on his arms was charismatic. It was everything he loved and so much more. Taking the huge dog's face in his hands, Angel kissed her on the cheek and roughly patted her head before getting back to his feet.

Looking down at his feet he laughed as he saw the stick she dropped lying there. "Aye, you want to play don't you?"

At her playful howling he picked the stick up and threw it as far as he could. Surprisingly the stick went extremely far and before the stick hit the ground, Beauty took off as if she were chasing a squirrel. Smiling to himself he proceeded to walk back to the grounds chuckling at Beauty chewing on the stick.

His eyes glanced up at the beautiful mansion with the fountain in the front square topped off with flowing ivy trailing the right wing. For a moment his eyes rested on the window on the third floor that he could point out with his eyes closed and after having had a couple of pints flowing through his system. Mistress Buffy Summers. Ever since he had come to work at the Summers Manor when he was just a boy he had crossed paths with her a few times in the recent years.

For he knew the dire consequences if he chose to reach out to her. His family had been working for The Summers family for well over three hundred years. It was destined. It was written down. His family was the serving family and her family was the served family. With one more look at her window he sighed and continued walking back to the servant's quarters. Angel knew his place as their servant and he honored that.

With the dog at his side, Angel took his eyes off of her window; convinced things could never change and entered the house, careful to not let the dog on the wet floors and not letting her make a mess. Putting the bucket in the cupboard, Angel inhaled deeply. The delectable scent of Melissa's freshly baked bread made his mouth water. Smiling at her, he sneaked up behind her, whirling her around placing his hand on her hip and taking her small hand in his much larger one.

"Thy fair Melissa, shall thou dance with me across the stars?" Angel twirled her in a circle around the kitchen keeping her in a firm grip as he dipped her backwards and pulled her up to her feet.

"Such a fair maiden." He whispered in her ear before bowing to her.

Melissa blushed at him and shook her hand free from him. "You are much trouble littl'un."

Truth was that everyone knew of Liam Angelus, born of Alana and Seamus Angelus. He was the handsome twenty year old that all the servant girls swooned over. Smirking at her, he brushed past her and took a piece of bread before being swatted ever so playfully at by Melissa. Angel dodged her and ran out of the kitchen and into the main dining room as he wolfed down his bread.

Brushing his fingers over the highly polished Cherry Oak table he wondered what it must have been like to have everything at your fingertips. For centuries, The Summers family had been the wealthiest clan in all of Galway Ireland. At times, Angel would have given anything to be in their position but at the end of the day he always changed his mind and was happy where he was.

At least as a servant he had true friends and fun whereas Mistress Buffy and Missus Joyce did not and were cooped up in the house with other rich Missus' that were considered to be "close friends".

"Angel, go on home and come back to me later. I will need help before the sun goes down. So shoo, go shower and clean up 'fore Master Summers doesn't holler at you."

Her words once again sliced through his thoughts as he looked at her and nodded. "As you wish, milady. Don't miss me too much."

Angel drawled to her as he looped out of the house and went down the winding hills and pathways to the town where the other servants and his family lived. One last time he turned and looked at her bedroom and could have sworn he saw a woman standing there watching him. Bowing to her slightly, he turned back around and walked the short distance to his home that he shared with his mother and father, and little sister Kathy.

On his way to his quarters, Angel stopped and greeted those that he knew and said his hellos to people he was friendly with. Opening the door he inhaled deeply. The scent of potatoes and bread was enough to make him go weak in the knees.

"What a lovely scent to match the lovely day." Angel said as he swooped down to kiss his mother's cheek.

Smiling, she brushed her fingers gently across his handsome face. "Liam? Tis' that you? Anight thou jus' left."

He cringed as his mother called him by his birth name. It wasn't that he disliked Liam, he just preferred Angel which is what everyone else aside from his parents had taken to calling him.

His mother spoke to him softly as she placed a hot plate of food on the small wooden table. Grinning from ear to ear, Angel picked up a fork and started devouring the food.

"Yes mother. Master Summers and Melissa needed thy help for tonight." He said with a mouthful of food.

Alana shook her head as her eldest son tried to speak with his mouth full of food. She brushed her fingers through her son's hair and watched him as he finished the plate of food and got up to put it in the sink.

It had seemed like only yesterday that he was just a wee little tyke playing with the master's daughter in the stables. She stared off into nothing letting her memories envelop her.

"Mum…? Mum ye there?" Angel gave Alana a slight shake which seemed to be enough to snap her out of her reverie.

"Oh… yes, yes. Now go clean up. A's a boy."

"I cannot stay mother, Melissa needs me to carlot the butter with Arthur and I must clean up the catling yonder the yard from a jackeen."

Wrapping his arms around his mother he kissed her before going upstairs and taking a shower, not before stopping in on his sister and kissing the top of her head.

"Fair thee well sister Kathy."

Angel was in and out of the shower and dressed in his best breeches and over coat in no less than twenty minutes. Tying his hair at the nape of his neck Angel descended the stairs slowly, stopping to kiss his mother goodbye. The back door closed behind him as he headed towards the manor dressed in his best over coat, breeches, and shiny shoes with polished belt buckles, cuffed sleeves, and divinely white socks.

It took him twenty minutes to make it back to the Summers Manor as he opened the door and walked in with a smile on his face as Melissa greeted him.

"Ah, you look fit to be a Mister." She said coyly as she placed the tray of bread on the table before bowing to him with a smirk on her face.

"And one day I will be thy Master and Lord of such a fine manor. Alass, you will be there to cook my meals." Laughing lightly at her joke he waited for her to tell him what else had to be done.

Melissa opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by the opening of the front door. Melissa's eyes widened in panic as the Mister had come home and his daughter was not ready.

"Angelus! Hurry take this up to Missus Summers and make sure she is dressed!" Melissa hissed at him as she thrust a tray of tea and bread into his hand and placed a rolled up parchment in the other before practically pushing him up the stairs as she went straight to meet the Master Summers in the foyer.

* * *

"Breathe in"

"I can't breathe in anymore, unless you want me to faint!?" Buffy replied breathlessly, trying to suck in her stomach as much as she could, holding on tightly to her bed posts.

Her maid Melinda was trying desperately to lace up her dress at the back, the corset was proving a little more difficult then first envisioned. "Master will not be pleased if you do not get into this my lady" she replied, her face turning red as she pulled on the string relentlessly, trying to lace it into the many holes were each string was theoretically supposed to be put through.

"But there are many other dresses I have, shall he not be pleased if I chose something I like, and can breathe in?" She said with a mocking tone, letting herself breathe out as she heard her maid wail behind her.

"It's no use! And your father shall be very angry with you; it was a present from Lord Kingsley." Melinda replied in frustration. As soon as the words left her mouth she averted her gaze and looked everywhere but at Buffy.

Angel swallowed the laughter that threatened to erupt from his lips as he stood outside the door to Miss Summers' chambers. He found it to be absolutely hysterical that Lord Kingsley was still trying to court her.

Buffy pulled away from her looking back outraged, trying desperately to pull the elegant gown off of her small frame.

"You mean this is his? Why did you not tell me?" She asked furiously, raising a hand up to her head as she sat down on the couch at the end of her bed, her mind racing with thoughts.

_That's what this party is about,_ she thought to herself, she knew her father was planning something drastic and as she had come of age to be wed… it all made perfect sense. She didn't know how to feel or react, she did not love Lord Kingsley in actual fact she despised him, loathed him more then anything.

"My lady if I told you, I wouldn't have gotten the dress on you" she said softly, walking towards her and sitting down, placing a hand across her back as she stroked it softly.

Buffy could feel tears fill her eyes, she was overwhelmed, her life was mapped out in front of her and she did not have any control over it. She was a puppet, used only to be wed, have kids, and serve to her husbands every want and need.

She got up slowly making her way towards the window, opening it slightly as she looked down upon the village before her. Much was still the same and she had just returned from another six weeks of education in England.

Her father spared no expenses when it came to his only daughter, he wanted the best, and he could afford anything, after all her family happened to be the wealthiest in the whole of Ireland. Something caught her attention as she looked down towards the courtyard. She smiled watching Angel as he was playing with the gatekeeper's dog. She leaned her head against the window, not listening to what her maid was saying to her as she continued to watch.

Angel's family had worked for hers for so long she didn't even know how long it had been, all she knew that was since she was born they were always there to take care of her. Buffy couldn't help but feel love towards the family, wishing she could be like them; she would have given anything to be somebody else. Money didn't make people happy, everyone in high society were fake, having sordid affairs with one another as they discussed which of their sons and daughters would marry whom.

As she saw him look in the direction she immediately backed away, her cheeks hot with the blush creeping up them. She had been loosing herself in thoughts of being with him out in the open; the feel of the grass on her feet as she ran and the sun beating down on her skin as it did his. She of all people knew how wrong those thoughts were.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Came the concerned voice that broke through her thoughts as Buffy quickly turned around taking Melinda's arm leading her away from the window.

"Everything is fine, now lets put me in this dress properly," she sighed leaning back against the bed posts, gripping it hard as she breathed in once more.

She knew she had to play the dutiful daughter and push those thoughts out of her mind. It would never happen; she couldn't let it happen, what happened if they got caught? Her mind was racing. But how she longed to be out there free with Angel not having to care about boring parties and dresses that squeezed your insides.

Shifting his weight to his other foot Angel rapped his knuckles against her wooden doors feeling guilty for standing out there listening to her private conversation with Melinda. Though he did find it amusing to find out the Missus' opinions of Lord Kingsley, or as the kitchen staff had resorted to calling him Lord Shitsley.

A/N- thoughts!? Reviews are totally wanted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Buffy froze as the knocking pulled her back into reality. That could only be one of two people; her father or Angel. Gathering her dress in her hands she rushed to the window yanking the curtains to the side.

Her father's carriage was sitting in front of the fountain waiting for the butler to bring it out back. Disappointment swelled in her chest as she had the sinking feeling it was her father coming to tell her he had agreed to hand her over to Kingsley for a small fee.

"Just one moment, please." She called out as she gathered her dress around her and sat on the couch at the front of her bed. Buffy soon found that she was unable to breathe and hoped that sitting straight might help with that minor problem. Straightening her back and placing her hands in her lap with her legs crossed at the ankles she looked up nodding for Melinda to open the door.

After all it would have been a shame for her father to see her slumped over her bed very unladylike especially since she had just returned from finishing school and wanted to prove to her father his money had not gone to waste and the lady before him was surely worth more than what Kingsley could offer.

"Right away miss!" Melinda called as she hurried to the great Oak doors and proceeded to pull them open. Melinda moved to the side as the great doors opened.

Angel shifted uncomfortably in front of the doors to her chambers since it had been quite a few months since he had seen her or so much as set foot in the right wing of the manor. Rumors had circulated that Miss Summers had returned from finishing school, but has had yet to come down from her room.

Not sure if he wanted to know why she was keeping herself holed up in her chambers he silently wondered if she was becoming like _them;_ those other Missus' that seemed to turn their nose up at any servant and expected to be treated as if they were superior to the rest of society.

Pangs of guilt and disappointment skewered his stomach at the mere thought of Miss Summers having become like the rest of the ladies of the manors he had heard of. It would sadden him deeply if he found her to be as snobbish as the others because he had always known deep down she wasn't like her mother and other noble Ladies of society.

Placing the letter on the tray he smiled at Melinda and walked into her chambers. At first she wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes were staring straight ahead at the golden armoire which held her dresses.

The sight before him was enough to make him chuckle which he tried to play off as a cough. "Miss Summers… I bring tea and bread to you as well as a letter."

After hearing _his _voice Buffy's eyes lit with a fire that hadn't been there in months. She had not been under any circumstances expecting Angel to be standing there so when she heard his voice a huge grin worked its way onto her face. Eagerly she turned her head and saw Angel standing there indeed with a tray of tea and bread as well as a letter.

"Oh Thank Heavens it's you!" She said as she let out a deep breath, uncrossed her ankles and slumped her shoulders leaning her head in her hands which were propped up on her knees. "Sitting like that is quite uncomfortable and quite frankly painful."

Angel couldn't help but laugh as he walked further into her room and placed the tray next to her. Well she seemed just like herself which he was extremely thankful for. He didn't think he could handle her free spirit and spicy fire being caged and extinguished.

"Hello Miss Summers, welcome home." He proceeded to pour her a cup of tea as he watched her get comfortable.

"It would appear I do not know how it feels to be squeezed into a corset, but I shall take your advice on the painful and uncomfortable bit. I assure you if I am ever faced with a situation in where I am to pick between a corset and dress or trousers and shirt I will choose the trousers and shirt; all because of you."

She so desperately wanted to laugh but didn't have the air in her lungs to do so. Biting back the pain she felt, Buffy took a deep breath and let it out in laughter. "I do trust your decision regarding the corset is a wise one. Plus, this shade of lavender would do nothing for your skin tone."

Angel smiled as he fixed her tea the way she liked it. Dropping her gaze to the floor she realized his handkerchief had slipped from his pocket when he deposited the tray on the table. Bending down Buffy went to pick it up when she immediately froze.

The sound of the lace tearing in the back piece by piece filled the silence. The encore to her performance was when the material of the skirt shredded from the middle of her back all the way down to her back side. Color drained from her face as she sat upright and crossed her arms around her middle which happened to be the only thing keeping her corset up.

Angel's cheeks flushed with color as he soon found himself as embarrassed as she was. Turning his back on her he placed the cup of tea on the dresser and shoved his hands in his pockets unable to think coherently.

Melinda gasped as she came flying around the bed with a cloak and threw it over her shoulders to conceal Miss Summers' exposed flesh. Buffy's cheeks were red with embarrassment as she let Melinda usher her into the bathroom leaving Angel to his own devices.

"I…umm...well Angel…" Buffy stuttered as Melinda pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. The last thing Buffy saw of Angel was him opening his mouth to say something and then the door closed on him.

"Never mind… I didn't like that dress anyway…" He murmured.

Sighing, Buffy sat on the edge of the tub, head in her hands. "I can not believe that just happened! How embarrassing is that!?" She exclaimed shifting her shameful gaze to Melinda who was bustling around her trying to help her out of the torn dress and into one a lot more comfortable.

"Ahh don't you worry lassie! That Angelus…don't pay him any mind. He's been through much more embarrassing situations than you can think of."

Reluctantly Buffy lifted her arms over her head and allowed Melinda to tear the shredded dress from her slender body and replace it with a much simpler one. That bit of news did work wonders on her ego.

Angel stood outside her room pacing back and forth in front of her fire place. He could not believe what just happened. Granted it had probably embarrassed her a whole lot more than it did him, but he still felt uncomfortable that he had to witness her discomfort.

A couple minutes later Buffy emerged from the bathroom in, Angel's opinion, a much more suitable dress. Her hair was pinned up on her head with the exception of a few soft tendrils curling around her face. In his mind he preferred her when she looked more relaxed and normal than the way she dressed and looked for all the fancy parties she attended.

He knew he thought she was most beautiful when she looked like that because it gave him false hope that she would consider him an equal when she wasn't accessorized with the latest diamonds and rubies and glamorous dresses and cloaks. It allowed him to believe for a few blissful seconds that they were from the same world.

Turning around he walked over to the dresser and picked up the cup of tea and handed it to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she took the cup from him gratefully. Bringing the cup to her lips she noticed that it was the finest china and rolled her eyes.

_Of course it has to be china that touches our lips. Heaven forbid it's just a regular cup!_ She bitterly thought to herself as she sipped her tea the way she was taught at school. Her eyes kept flickering nervously to Angel wondering what he was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She whispered as she stared at him with genuinely curious eyes. She knew what happened was embarrassing but she needed to know what he thought.

"Well if you really want to know…I was just thinking of the time when I was in school and my mum had just made me a new pair of trousers and I wore them to school very excited. I asked to be excused to use the bathroom and got up in front of the class and walked to the front and everybody erupted into raucous laughter."

Angel reminisced keeping his eyes on her the entire time. "For the life of me I couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing…and then my teacher called me over." He paused to let it sink in and watched in amusement as she hung onto every word he said.

"She told me about the hole on my bum and that the pants I was wearing were very cute." He stopped as she couldn't control herself and started laughing. "Apparently my mother had forgotten a few stitches on my rear end…and throughout the day I was wondering why I had been feeling a draft…"

That had done her in. She couldn't control it anymore. Buffy was laughing so hard tears were pouring down her cheeks. "You…you're mum… pants…hole…" Angel watched in amusement as she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"So really, what happened to you wasn't all that bad. Plus the dress didn't look that pretty anyway. Now that…that's quite a looker." He winked at her as she calmed down a little.

Once she caught her breath she smiled at him. "You think? Why thank you kind sir. I believe I should wear this tonight. All the heads that will turn when I walk in. Can you imagine the look on my father's face!?"

Angel politely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Do what makes you happy. You aren't going to be bound to this manor for long." The look in her eyes snapped him out of their moment and reality came crashing into him.

"Right, Miss Summers…here is the letter I was supposed to deliver. The guests will be arriving in precisely one hour. I trust you will be ready by then and able to grace us with your presence?"

Buffy stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds before Melinda cleared her throat forcing her to answer him. She didn't understand how he could just revert back into the role of a servant he was supposed to play at all times like flicking on a switch. One thing was for sure, she couldn't do that.

"Oh… yes I can be ready and downstairs in one hours time."

Angel nodded to her. "Very well. Shall I wait for you to read the letter or should I take my leave now?"

Unrolling the parchment Buffy shrugged her shoulders casually. "You could wait a moment or two and then take the tray back to Melissa." Angel nodded once and resumed his stance by the door.

Melinda heard her name being called by Melissa and sighed. "Miss, I be a leavin' you now. Melissa needs me." She nodded once to Buffy who didn't hear as she was too consumed in the letter whereas Angel nodded to her as she left the room closing the door behind her. On her way out Angel touched her arm affectionately knowing how rough of a time she was having here. Melinda offered him a small smile of thanks and then she was gone.

As Buffy started reading the letter he could see her eyes widen in annoyance and then shifted to pure anger before glazing over with what can only be described as sadness.

"Something be-a wrong miss?" He asked as he took a few steps closer and leaned over her shoulder to see what had been bothering her so.

_My Dearest Lamb,_

_Ah it has seemed like an eternity since I have last laid eyes on my beautiful prize. You. Word has traveled to me that you have finished schooling and are now home. How nice. Your father tells me you have blossomed into quite the young woman…which is something I can not wait to see. The eve after morrow I have been told a party is to happen, which I am utmost excited about. Until we see each other at last, my love._

_Yours most truly_

_Sanders B. Kingsley_

Angel read the letter over her shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. _Did he honestly expect to court her with that?_ Buffy looked at him with an icy glare. "I'm sorry Liam, but I am failing to see the humor in this…this…monstrosity!" Her hand was shaking from the anger flowing through her system.

Reaching out he placed a hand over hers and curled his fingers through hers. "Relax, Miss Summers. Clearly Lord Kingsley seems to think you are already his. That's what is so humorous." His hand coaxed hers into crumpling the letter and made her throw it into the fireplace.

Buffy turned to look at Angel and smiled. Her hand was burning where his still resided over hers. His touch sent shivers through her body that she hadn't felt before. "What's it like to be out in the sun? Free from the prison holding you. Able to run through the grass, and groom a stallion without being shadowed by servants or people constantly asking about you?" She whispered into his ear.

Angel shivered at the close proximity her body was in relation to his. He could feel her body heat radiating off of her in waves and feel her breath on his skin. Angel's heart was going a mile a minute. He couldn't seem to control the palpations.

Stepping away from her he reluctantly let go of her hand and held out his other hand to her. "Would you like to come find out? I have a few other chores to do before tonight."

Buffy stared at his hand and a few seconds later accepted it, allowing him to lead her out of her room and down the stairs and out the kitchens towards the grounds. Angel gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he felt her tense beside him at having been seen with him by Melissa who stared after them.

Angel just shot her a glare which she didn't see and her gaze was trained on their interlocked hands. Releasing her hand, much to Buffy's dismay he opened the door for her and watched as she hesitated before taking the first step out of the house.

Placing his hand on the small of her back Angel urged her out of the house and down the steps. Her back burned with his touch; her lower back being the focal point. As much as she didn't want to concentrate on that aspect, she couldn't help it. Her thoughts often flickered to the amount of skin to skin contact they had.

Letting out a deep breath, Buffy slipped off her shoes and discarded them on the steps as she stepped out into the sun and onto the grass. Angel watched from the shadow of the stairs as she danced in the sunlight a huge smile plastered onto her face.

Reaching up, Buffy stretched as far as she can thinking she could touch the sun. Pulling the clip from her hair Buffy shook out her tender curls as they framed her face by the wind. Angel stepped out into the sun just as she took off.

Arms and legs pumping at her sides, Buffy ran. She ran about two hundred yards before turning and looking back at the stairs to Angel's confused face. Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled to him. "Come on Angel! Don't just stand there! Run!"

And with that Buffy turned around again and took off running. Her hair whipped around her face as her chest heaved with each breath she took. Her feet skimmed through the grass of the grounds as she ran. It was like her feet had a mind of their own and half way towards the edge of the grounds they took her left towards the stables.

Angel smirked as he quickly kicked off his shoes and shook out the ribbon before joining her on her run. Soon, he caught up to her and ran into the stables with her. Angel looked back briefly to see Beauty on their heels which brought a smile to his face and caused him to yell in ecstasy.

Never in her life had she felt freer. Freedom felt great! Once she reached the stables, Buffy collapsed on the ground and rolled around in the grass reveling in the feeling of the grass beneath her feet, the wind in her hair, and the exhilarating feeling coursing through her body. Angel threw himself down on the ground next to her, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath; eyes trained on the blue sky ahead of them.

The sound of barking interrupted the moment as Beauty came bounding over and sat on Buffy, proceeding to lick her face. Buffy erupted into a fit of giggles as she pushed the dog away who laid down on Angel instead.

"That…was…incredible!" She exclaimed.

Angel nodded in agreement as he slowly got to his feet, Beauty at his heels as he held a hand out to Buffy. "Come on Miss Summers, we've got work to do."

Flashing him a huge smile she grabbed his hand and let him haul her to her feet before walking the short distance to the stables.

A/N – ok so what did you think? Does it totally suck? Kind of suck? Not really suck? Or just completely kick ass? Let me know… that review button only takes 30 seconds. Anyways… next chapter is the party and the stables….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It totally makes my spirits soar… and help me update faster! Keep those lovely reviews coming. Also, it has been brought to my attention that sinks and showers didn't exist during the 17th century. Whoops! I've been meaning to fix that and it will be corrected in future chapters! Thanks Taaroko!

Oh and I lied… I don't think the party is going to be this chapter. I was just having way to much fun with the stables bit.

**Chapter 3-**

The first thing she became instantly aware of was the smell of the stables she had frequented when she was younger. And yet, it didn't disgust her. It actually appealed to her. The scents of fresh hay and mulch filled her nostrils as shivers shot up her spine.

This is what home smelled like. It wasn't the smell of baking bread or strong perfume most girls were accustomed to. For Buffy, the smells of the stable brought back a plethora of pleasant memories from her long forgotten childhood.

Her eyes passed over each stall quite impressed at how clean and tidy Angel had kept them. The last stall on the right side near the tack room in particular sparked her interest. Buffy's eyes sparkled as the smile stretching across her face reached her eyes.

That was Ginger's stall. Her Ginger.

Breaking into a light jog she reached Ginger's stall in a matter of seconds. The soft dirt beneath her feet silenced her footfalls. Angel was stroking the mustang's mane in the first stall, his eyes trained on Buffy the whole time.

Seeing her in the stables again was giving him a not so subtle feeling of déjà vu. It had seemed like only yesterday they had been playing chase in the stables jetting in and out of the stalls giggling. In reality, that was well over three years ago.

Opening the latch to Ginger' stable Buffy rushed in and threw her arms around the mare's neck nuzzling her nose into her well groomed thick mane. "My girl, I have missed you!" Her voice was muffled by the horse's neck she was currently snuggled in.

Ginger whinnied in Buffy's ear causing the girl to laugh uncontrollably. The horse shook out her mane and pushed her nose up to Buffy's cheek breathing heavily. Slipping her finger's through Ginger's shiny coat she smiled at the fond memories she had with this horse.

So caught up in the horse, Buffy did not hear Angel approaching and jumped at the sound of his voice right behind her. "She's a right beauty that one…Always the best in the arena." He said fondly as he stroked her well defined shoulders.

"That she is. Have you taken her out lately?" Buffy asked curiously as she turned to look at him.

"Of course Miss Summers. It would be frowned upon if we left her in here all day. She has taken quite a liking to the jumps since you have been gone."

Buffy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She had missed Ginger's jumps and galloping throughout the arena. It was her schedule. Every day she was in the arena with Ginger and Angel close behind spending hours upon hours trotting and training Ginger for shows. That had all changed when she had been sent away to school by her father.

She had missed everything and it would appear that Angel had taken up her responsibilities on training Ginger and kept up with her grooming. Buffy felt compassion for him knowing he had taken extra care of her horse while she had been away in England.

"Thank you for caring for Ginger while I was at schooling. It means so much to me." She smiled her thanks at him and reached for the saddle hanging over Ginger's head on the wooden wall of the stables.

"Allow me to do that Miss Summers." Angel said as he took the saddle from her hands with a reassuring smile.

Buffy nodded to him as he saddled Ginger and grabbed the reins that she would need to control her. "A few times around the arena should be alright madam."

Angel held out his hand to her as Buffy placed one foot in the stirrup and looped the other around the side of the horse and into the stirrup. Rearranging her dress so she was comfortable and grabbing the reins Angel secured her feet into the stirrups.

Leading Ginger out of the stall and to the arena he looked up at Buffy and could see the anticipation written all over her face. Opening the arena gates he watched Buffy lead Ginger into the arena and then closed the gate behind them.

Leaning over the gates he watched Buffy move the reins to the right causing Ginger to steer to the right and make a jump. Angel watched Buffy make the jump and watched the joy displayed on her face at having witnessed Ginger complete a jump.

Leaving Buffy to the arena he walked off to complete the chores he had set out to originally do. Thankfully the chores left of the day were not too strenuous since he was already dressed for the party. All he had to do was put fresh water in the troughs and lay fresh feed in the stalls. Nothing too complicated at all.

Grabbing the bucket off the wall Angel headed towards the river his thoughts surrounded by Buffy. Seeing her happy, well it made him happy. He wasn't sure why but feelings were stirring inside him screaming at him to help her and to make her happy. It was like he actually _wanted_ to keep making her happy.

Confusion etched along his brow as he stopped at the river and bent down moving the bucket through the river as it filled up. Carrying the bucket back to the stables was the hardest part of the job.

Carefully placing both hands on it he cautiously walked back towards the stables kicking the door open with his foot. Placing the bucket on the ground Angel stopped to catch his breath as the sounds of melodious whispers filled his ears.

"…yes you are a right beautiful mare. The fairest of them all. The one whose beauty touches others…" Curious, Angel stepped around the bucket and walked out towards the arena where the voice was coming from.

In the arena sat Buffy grooming Ginger's coat and muttering nice things to the calm horse. Her legs were crossed beneath her while Ginger's head rested in her lap. That was a sight Angel never thought he would live to see.

In all the times he had spent with each horse never did they allow such close personal contact with him as they did with Buffy. "It would seem Miss Summers that you have the magical touch I seem to have lost. Never has she reacted to me in such ways."

Angel playfully pouted at the horse that in return just blew her hair out of her eyes. The laughter that bubbled up to his lips was unstoppable. Buffy's heart thudded as she saw him behind them watching. She so desperately yearned to have him closer but would never voice such thoughts.

"Oh Angel, since when have we been back to the Missus and Miss Summers greeting? When did that change? You must stop calling me Miss Summers out here. There is nobody around except us and such…formalities should be left for the manor. Buffy, if you will."

For a second relief flashed across his face but was soon replaced with an impassive look that covered his eyes and lips. If she had blinked, Buffy would have missed the look that crossed his eyes, even if it was just for a second. It was there. And she knew it.

"That all changed…Buffy when you went away to finishing school and became what is expected of you by society…your friends and…your father. No longer are you the child that I run through the stables with or plot against the maids with.

Gently he brushed his fingers along her jaw and pulled away as his fingertips lingered near the corner of her mouth. Unconsciously she leaned into his touch reveling at the feel of his calloused, yet soft to the touch hands.

Tentatively he reached out his hand and stroked the streak of white skin right in between Ginger's hazel eyes. Her only response was to shut her eyes and bury her head further into Buffy's lap.

Angel chuckled behind her which sent a blazing fire throughout her body centering on the back of her neck where she could feel his breath on her. She hadn't even noticed him walk up behind her. He was that close to her body. Buffy physically shivered at having him so close and the thoughts she was having…it was improper, and certainly unheard of. He was a servant and she was of the family he belonged to.

The fact that they were even spending this time together was surely forbidden. Yet, she did not want to stay away from him…could not stay away from him. She knew she was lonely for companionship but was searching for it in all the wrong places.

Sensing her body shake, Angel pressed a hand to the middle of her back. "Is everything alright, Mi…Buffy?"

Trying to ignore the heat on her back she nodded to him and continued to run her fingers through Ginger's mane. "Yes, everything is quite alright."

Angel then removed his hand from her back and walked out of the arena and to the forgotten bucket of water that he then proceeded to carry from stall to stall emptying out the old water and replacing it with new, fresh water.

Once that was done Angel grabbed two bags of feed and started depositing it in the stables. Realizing there was no more feed in the bags and that each stall had plenty he tossed the empty bags into the tack room and put the bucket back on the wall before going back to the arena.

He didn't have to walk all the way back to the arena because as soon as he took three steps he saw Buffy walking back into the stables with Ginger behind her. She flashed him a small smile as she led the horse back into her stall and hung the saddle and brush back on the wall. Giving the horse one last hug and a kiss on her nose she walked out of the stall closing it behind her.

Angel stood by the doors to the stable waiting for Buffy so he could take her back to the manor. As she approached Angel's eyes acted like a sponge; soaking up every detail of Buffy. The way her skirt swayed around her feet, the way her eyes were green but changed colors when you least expected it, and the way her smile never just stayed on her lips. It reached her eyes and lit up her face.

When she was less than a foot in front of Angel he noticed the minor details as his eyes raked down her body. Traces of dirt resided on her left cheek from his fingers, dirt and mud clung to the bottom of her dress, and her feet were black with the dirt from the grounds and stables.

He sighed knowing he was going to get quite the tongue lashing from Melissa…and just about everybody who would see the state he returned her in. Buffy could see the war that was going on in his head and was unsure of how to phrase her question.

"Is everything alright? About what happened yonder…it really isn't a big deal. If you are most comfortable addressing me as Miss or Missus than kindly continue to do so. I meant no disrespect." She shyly said as she snuck a look up into his face.

It took him a moment before he realized what she was talking about. And then he laughed quietly at her incessant ramblings.

"It has nothing to do with that, I assure you. I'm just worried that once you step into the Manor I am going to be hauled off in shackles once Melissa lays eyes upon you."

Confused, Buffy looked down at her and realization clicked as she saw how much of a mess she must have looked like. Her feet were soiled with mud and dirt and the bottom of her skirt was not fairing too well either.

Sighing she looked out onto the grounds and shrugged it off. "I doubt anybody will see me anyway." Brushing past him she made her way out of the stables leaving a stunned servant behind her.

Hoping she was right, he stumbled out behind her closing the doors to the stables and ran to catch up with her as she was already onto the grounds heading back to the Manor. Angel looked behind him and saw Beauty sitting on the grounds a few yards away. Whistling to her, he saw her black form scramble up and take off towards them.

Turning around he took a couple steps when he suddenly felt a force running through his legs pushing them open and sending him sprawling to the ground. Instinctively he latched onto Buffy's arm hoping she would pull him up. Before she even knew what was happening she was being pulled down and on top of him.

Feeling the brunt of the fall Angel grunted as his back slammed into the ground. Wincing in pain he fought to catch his breath before noticing the petite blonde sprawled out on top of him.

Angel opened his mouth to apologize but never got the chance as the sound of her laughter confused him. And it wasn't a nervous laughter it was genuine laughter. Unfortunately for him, he failed to see the humor as he was still short of breath from the fall.

"And what did you think clutching me would accomplish exactly?" She managed to say through broken laughter.

Not expecting her to say that he found himself not knowing how to reply. The only thing he could think to do was laugh. And it was the side-hurting, eye tearing kind of laughter. After all, she was right. What had he been thinking she could do?

Suddenly the laughter drained from Buffy's face, as well as some color. Angel's smile immediately fell as he studied Buffy's peculiar behavior. Looking up he saw what she saw and his heart dropped down to his stomach.

Rushing towards them was Missus Summers' accompanied by three ladies in waiting, one of which was Melissa. Angel inwardly groaned. That tongue lashing he was concerned about before? It was a guarantee. The look on Melissa's face was all he needed to know.

Gulping, Buffy looked down and realized the situation they were in. She was still on top of Angel. Eyes widening in panic she scrambled off of him and got to her feet trying to salvage the little dignity she had left. Her cheeks flushed with color.

_Three…two…one,_Buffy counted to herself as she saw her very irate mother closing the short distance between them quickly. Casting her eyes down she saw Angel still sprawled out on the ground, anxious feelings written all over his face at having Melissa be the one accompanying her mother.

Reaching her hand down she pulled him to his feet waiting for it to happen. And sure enough within seconds an explosion erupted from her mother that rocked the air around them.

"Buffy Anne Summers! Would you care to tell me exactly what you are doing participating in such…frivolities!? You should be ashamed of yourself. A woman of your status does not sully her name by partaking in such crude behavior." Missus Summers stopped mid-tirade and glared daggers at Angel.

"Mother…I…it was not like that. We were just on our way back to the manor when Beauty caused him to fall." Buffy's mother put up her hand immediately silencing Buffy.

Seizing the opportunity, Melissa stepped in and grabbed Angel harshly around the wrists yanking him over to the side. Her grip on his wrist tightening telling him what words would not. She was pissed and he was going to be on the receiving end of the eruption. Perfect.

"Melissa, please listen before you berate me for something you know nothing about." Melissa's lips formed a thin line as her eyes stared blankly into his. He pulled his wrist free from her grasp before beginning. "I merely thought the Missus would perhaps like to accompany me to the stables, since it has been quite some time since she has been there. No frivolities that the Missus was enquiring about happened."

If Angel thought his little spiel was enough of an explanation, he was clearly misinformed. Melissa opened her mouth and he knew exactly what was coming his way.

"Liam Angelus! How could you be so daft as to think a silly trip to the stables would not cause a problem!? Have you no common sense, boy!? She is not a child anymore. She can not accompany you to the stables!" Melissa said in a mocking voice, matching her expressions with her tone of voice.

Through his peripheral vision he could see that Buffy was receiving much of the same diatribe that he was in the midst of.

"…And to think what your father would say! I shutter to think of the action he would have sought had he walked in on your frivolities with that boy-o!"

Buffy slumped her shoulders, shame etched across her features as she merely took what her mother said and nodded at the appropriate times.

"And look at you! Dirt and mud cover you! Do you really think that is looked highly of!? No respectable lady would ever allow herself to become so…filthy. Go straight to your chambers and clean up immediately! Melinda will be there with fresh water for bathing!" She said as she turned and nodded her head slightly to Melinda.

"Yes Mother." Buffy murmured as she headed towards the Manor with Melinda on her heals.

"Oh, and Buffy darling…these excursions of yours…no more." Buffy just nodded and kept walking back to the Manor. Keeping her eyes trained on her feet she caught Angel looking at her and smiled sheepishly as Melinda opened the door for her.

Angel's eyes followed her all the way into the Manor, his gaze trained there long after she was gone. "Angelus are you listening to me!?" Melissa screamed in his face, anger pulsing through her body. "Do you understand the predicament you have gotten us into!? She is Master Summers' _of age_ daughter! What were you thinking!?"

Wearily he turned his gaze to her and shrugged carelessly. "No, I actually wasn't. You lost my attention at Angelus." He smirked and started to walk past her but she immediately latched onto his arm halting his movement.

"Not so fast. Before you traipse back into the Manor and to her chambers you must know something." Melissa took a deep calming breath letting her anger simmer. "Master Summers is back and has been inquiring as to where you have been spending your time these days. He has requested to see you."

Angel sighed and walked passed Melissa towards the Summers Manor trying to figure out the right way to word what he was going to say.

A/N- reviews are highly appreciated! And I promise to have more in the next chapter. Hope this wasn't too too boring!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Buffy stormed passed all the servants bustling around in preparation for the evening's party. With a scowl etched on her face she mounted the winding staircase up to her chambers seething. How dare her mother accuse her of such things that clearly were not happening. If she had just taken the time to assess the situation she wouldn't have over reacted.

_My stupid mother with her stupid reactions and stupid stipulations. _Bitter thoughts consumed her as she threw open the doors to her chambers stomping towards the bathing room.

Melinda gently closed the doors behind them and followed her towards the washing basin. Lifting up Buffy's dress she placed it behind the girl as she helped her sit in the chair as she began to wash her feet.

"So Miss, how was your afternoon?"

Buffy didn't pay her any mind as she was too caught up with the thoughts racing around in her head. Melinda sighed as she worked the bar of soap around her dirty feet. Clearly having a conversation was not going to happen.

Once Melinda had cleaned the girl up to the best of her abilities she reached into the armoire and plucked a deep royal purple satin dress out deciding this would look best. Tearing the soiled ratty dress from Buffy she replaced it with the purple one which looked much better.

Melinda relaxed as she laced up the corset thankful that they would not be facing a reoccurring incident like earlier with the corset that was proving to be a tad difficult. In no time Melinda had Buffy shining like a star and ready to face the elite guests coming to her house.

"Miss, you is all cleaned now. May I fix your hair?" Melinda cautiously asked Buffy as the look in her eyes was enough to kill.

The sound of Melinda's voice and probing gaze snapped her out of her reverie. She hadn't even noticed when Melinda had stopped cleaning her feet and proceeded to dress her. "What? Oh yes fine. Do with it what you desire."

Melinda could hear the detachment in her voice. Worry etched along her brow as she knotted her curls up on top of her head fixing the few tresses that framed Buffy's face.

"Ready Miss?" The void look in Buffy's eyes spooked Melinda. She knew that Buffy was in no mood to have to deal with one of these parties yet again. It was going to be one of those nights where she was expected to stay with Buffy and tend to her every need and make sure she was fairing well. Sighing she opened the door, releasing her mistress.

* * *

Angel cleared his throat as he wrapped his knuckles gently across the doors to Master Summers' study. Waiting to hear his voice Angel placed both hands behind his back still thinking of what he was going to say to Master Summers.

Telling him the truth was out of the question. There was no way he could ever tell the Master what he was in the midst of formulating. That was as sure a way as any for him to be sent straight to the gallows, which was something he wanted to avoid.

Nope, he would just have to come up with a lie, and fast. The problem was everything he came up with wasn't believable. And he needed something that would account for his disappearances for hours on end during the day.

"Come in!" Mr. Summers' voice boomed through the doors to his study.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he opened the doors and walked into the well furnished study. Directly in front of him sat the Master at his ornate desk with stacks of parchment organized in little heaps around him. The emerald kerosene lamp that allowed him to work till the wee hours of the morning sat off to the right.

Angel's eyes scanned the portraits upon portraits that decorated the walls of his office. He couldn't help but notice that in each and every portrait was Buffy. Tearing his eyes away from the walls his gaze connected with Mr. Summers.

Before he could say anything he opened his hand and gestured to the comfortable plush green chair in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat."

Nodding his thanks he sat down and placed his hands on the arm rests. "Yes sir. Melissa said you wanted to see me."

Mr. Summers nodded and laced his fingers together as he placed them on the desk. "Yes I did Angel. How is your mum fairing these days? I don't see her much."

"Mum is fairing quite nicely, thank you. She has been tending to Kathy and her studies this past fortnight." Angel smiled politely at him.

"Ah, I see. Well pass along my regards to Alana. She always was the best cook I ever did have." Angel nodded at him and shifted his gaze to the floor and then looked back up to him whose eyes never broke away from him and stared, unblinkingly.

He shifted uncomfortably in front of the Master's probing gaze. Angel was never one who was often asked to visit the study. He cleared his throat hoping to clue the Master into saying whatever it is he had to say.

"Right then. It would seem you have been off grounds quite frequently as of late and I am just curious as to where you have been. I wouldn't want the stables or grounds to suffer due to your lack of…attention."

Angel bit back the smart remarks that threatened to spill out. Clamping his lips shut he urgently tried to think of an excuse that wasn't very laughable. He couldn't tell him the truth since what he was in the midst of procuring was indeed against everything he had been taught since a wee age.

And that's when he saw it. The portrait hanging above Master Summers' head which depicted him and his favorite Mustang that had passed years ago. Inwardly smiling at the ingenious thoughts ravishing his mind he sat up straighter.

"Sir, I did not want to say anything in hopes of spoiling what I have been planning, but alas I seem to have procured a prospective buyer who has showed interest in the brown Mare in the stables. I have been meeting with him daily to discuss the finer details of the transaction."

A triumphant smirk graced his lips as the Master's weary look turned into one of admiration. At first Angel didn't think Mr. Summers was going to have it, but he did. He believed every word that came out of his mouth. And for that miniscule moment alone, Angel felt victorious.

"Well then you need not receive any lashing from me kind sir. As you are showing this buyer on behalf of the Summers' estate what our horses have to offer, I assure you no bother will come to you." He smiled at his servant. "Please, do carry on."

Angel nodded to him and waited for the hand to allow him to make his departure. Leaving when not being dismissed was a lesson he had learned early on. He winced at the memories of having to be taught that lesson in particular. His mother walloped his bottom right rare and he couldn't sit for three nights.

When Mr. Summers' dismissed him Angel nodded in respect to him and made his way out of the study. "Oh, and Angel…guests are expected here any moment. Please have Missus Summers escorted down here to greet _her_ guests."

Angel nodded to him. "As you wish sir."

He had the inkling suspicion that the way Mr. Summers said her, that this party indeed had a double meaning. One he could point out with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back.

Angel walked out of Mr. Summers' study heading to the kitchens to see if Melissa needed his help. After all, Melinda was most capable of escorting her down.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Keenan, how nice to see you again. It has been too long." Buffy said as she grasped the lady's hands and offered her a warm smile. Of all the people here, Lady Keenan was one she mostly identified with on so many levels.

"Lady Summers, how are things fairing with you? Your father tells us your schooling has finally ended. I believe a Congratulations are in order." She smiled leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh yes they have. Thank heavens. I do not think I can stand any more time away in England." She replied planting a genuine kiss on her cheek. Buffy scoffed at the fact that she wasn't sincere in any over the conversations she had with anybody aside from Lady Keenan.

Her conversation with Lady Keenan deepened as she found herself highly enjoying the conversation she had entered and barely noticed anybody else circulating around her. Everybody there was mostly there to stay in her father's good graces.

It wasn't until she saw out of her peripheral vision a man with his well groomed hair tied at the nape of his neck carrying a tray of drinks heading towards the door. Handing off the tray to another servant he opened the door. Buffy had been so wrapped up in her conversation that she didn't hear the knocking.

Craning her neck around Lady Keenan she tried to see who was there but his body was blocking her view. Lady Keenan crinkled her eyes at her to which Buffy smiled softly at. "Oh I was just curious to see who else was expected to attend."

Lady Keenan nodded and looked up to see someone waving at her. "Ohh, Mary! How do you do love!? Do excuse me Miss Summers." She said and walked off before giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Buffy nodded as she walked off leaving her alone in a crowd of people that she had absolutely nothing in common with. Grabbing a drink from the try she sipped it slowly and then at the looks she was getting from her father's friends she tossed her head back and brought the glass to her lips throwing the wine down her throat keeping eye contact with the merchant the entire time.

Placing the empty glass on the tray she picked up another one and looked up to see the merchant turn to a few people huddled around him talking in hushed whispers.

"I wonder what they happen to be talking about." She murmured under her breath as she walked out of the sitting room and slipped into her father's empty study thankful that it was empty.

Plopping down into the chair behind his desk she sighed and placed her head in her hands. She hated this life and so desperately wanted out. Even though she was in the study she could hear the laughter coming from the drawing room.

Picking up the quill she dipped it in ink and started drawing loose circles and doodling on her father's parchment. Wrapped up in her thoughts Buffy absentmindedly continued to doodle on the parchment unperturbed by the sounds of the party beyond the closed doors.

It wasn't until a soft knock on the study doors interrupted her thoughts causing her to snap back into reality pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. "Yes." She called from the chair not bothering to get up or play the role of the perfect hostess.

Her eyes dropped to the parchment and widened in panic as she read what she had written. What started out in looping circles and lines ended up forming the name Angel…all over the parchment multiple times.

Crumpling up the parchment she tossed it into the bin next to her father's desk just as the knobs on the doors turned revealing the very person she had been trying to avoid. Angel.

"Yes?" She called to him as she leaned back into her father's chair sipping her wine. "To what do I owe this pleasure of being graced with your presence?" She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Closing the doors behind him he stepped in and took the seat he had vacated an hour ago. "Well Buffy if you must know there is a party going on and you are skulking in your father's study by yourself. Now, is that proper behavior of a hostess?"

Buffy snorted at his remark and rolled her eyes. "Screw them lad!" And she drank the last swig of wine before placing the glass on the study. "Nobody in there holds my interest for more than a minute. You know what it's like."

Angel smiled at her and nonchalantly shrugged. "Yes of course because I have been to parties such as these since I was a wee tyke and have been blessed to be graced with these pigs in my face all my life." He stopped to take a breath. "Yes, I know exactly what it is like."

Buffy laughed at his choice of words, not denying that what he said was wrong. Because, it was true. Word for word what he said was the complete truth. Having to suffer in the presence of these…pigs was infuriating. None of those women held any intellect or could even speak to her in a way that captivated her attention. And the men were just as bad talking about nothing but business as per usual.

"Well you certainly have worked many of these special occasions to know what it is like." Leaning in she beckoned him to come closer with her pointer finger. "I'll let you in on a little secret. All of these people here just come here to stay on good terms with my father. No one cares about anything besides themselves…and their sacks of money. Just like my father."

Buffy's tone held every note of sincerity and honesty. She looked him dead on and in a hard voice spoke to him. "Tell me, does Seamus have concerns other than money and himself?"

Angel nodded once knowing exactly what his father's concerns were. They consisted of his family, his work, his parents, his friends, his home, his money and himself. Yet, there was no way he would voice any of that to her.

With a deep sigh Buffy raised her hands in exasperation and smiled sheepishly. "Personally, I believe this is all just a waste of time."

Angel chuckled and held out his hand to her. "Well, let us not waste even more time in here." Placing her hand in his she allowed him to lead her to the doors where he dropped her hand and opened the doors for her.

Buffy's high at being touched by him was immediately stamped out at the sight in front of the study doors. There right in front of her stood Lord Kingsley with a smile plastered onto his face and a glass of whiskey in his hand.

His eyes raked down her form and back up seeming to appraise her. A noise of disgust sounded in the back of her throat as Lord Kingsley's eyes rested upon her face. "Miss Summers, I do believe I have the pleasure to be graced by your presence now." Bowing to her he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

Buffy's eyes sought Angel out who stood to her right with an amused grin on his face. She wanted nothing more than to just smack the smirk right off of his face. Gently, she pulled her hand back from Kingsley's lingering grasp and wiped her knuckles on her dress.

"How do you do Lord Kingsley?" She said stiffly bowing inwardly retching at the look in his eyes. He completely and utterly disgusted her.

Lord Kingsley went to say something but his eyes shifted to Angel who had been watching the whole thing, an amused look written all over his face. "Oh please, continue. Don't let me interrupt." He said at Kingsley's blank look.

"Do you mind servant? Is not there something for you to fetch? A new glass for the Lady? Or perhaps something to shovel the heaping miles of manure from the stables. I hear that is a talent of yours." Kingsley said facing Angel now. A smirk of his own slapped onto his face.

Angel chuckled at his "joke". He actually found it funny. "Ah yes that happens to be one of my many talents. But the only heaping pile of shit I see now….is you." He turned to Buffy to see her nose in her empty glass trying to conceal her smile. "Ye smell something ripe, Missus Summers?"

Angel asked quirking his eyebrow at her. "Ah, allow me to replace that one Miss." He said taking her glass and raising it to Kingsley in a gesture. Buffy snorted and at Kingsley's disapproving look she concealed it by coughing.

His eyes left Buffy and turned to Kingsley. "As you were." At hearing Melissa's voice he whispered to her as he slowly started to walk back into the sitting room, his eyes on Buffy the entire time. As he walked by Angel made a grunting sound following the oink associated with that of a pig. That only caused her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Kingsley turned his hard gaze on her which only seemed to make matters worse causing her to laugh even harder. Her face turned red as she doubled over clutching her midsection from laughing so hard.

Reaching out his hand he caught her hand in his hand and pushed it behind her ear, his hair lingering on her cheek in nearly the same spot where Angel's hand had been earlier. Shivers shot down her body as the bile rose in her throat.

Kingsley mistook her shivers for a good thing and leaned down into her ear, placing his hand on her back and forcibly smashed her body up against his. "I assure you Miss Summers if that happens again the both of you will surely regret that. I am a man of power who does not take kindly to petty child's play."

His lips found her ear as he whispered to her, his breath hot on her skin.

Buffy's heart rate quickened as she listened to what he was saying. Placing her hands firmly on his chest she pushed him back and glared at him. "And I assure _you,_ Mr. Kingsley that if you come near me again _you _will be the one to highly regret it."

The malice that dripped from her voice caused him to step back and offer her a slight smile. "Shall we take a walk down to the gardens, my love?"

Buffy inwardly convulsed and stepped up to him shaking her head. "No, we are done here." Plucking the glass of whiskey from his hand and draining it she walked straight past him towards the drawing room where she smiled at everybody and stopped occasionally for light conversation with a few people.

Looking behind her she saw her father and Lord Kingsley talking and her father's infamous glare. Having been on the receiving end of that look many times she sighed and walked into the kitchens passing over each bustling servant looking for the one she desired the most.

"Melissa?" She tentatively called to the one shouting orders to the others.

"Yes, my dear what is it?" She asked taking the girl's hassled expression. "What happened milady?"

Buffy waved her incessant worries away. "Nothing I'm fine. I just…have you seen Angel? He came in her a moment ago…"

Melissa sighed and wiped her hands on her apron before placing them on her hips. "He's out serving tea. Can I get you something?" Melissa could tell by the look on the girl's face that she just wanted to be alone with Angel. That was not a good thing.

"No, that's quite alright. I'm retiring to my room. Please have him come up with tea when things settle down."

Melissa nodded her head to her. "As you wish Missus Summers…and when your father inquires about your presence, I shall say…"

Buffy stopped and turned around. "Tell him I was feeling ill and retired to my chambers for an early night and that I request not to be disturbed…unless Angel is there with my tea."

Melissa nodded. "Yes milady." And before she knew it Buffy had snaked her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her chambers without being seen by anybody. Returning her attention to the bread in front of her Melissa found she couldn't concentrate on chopping bread anymore.

Slamming her hand down onto the wooden table she chewed her bottom lip nervously. Only one was for sure now. She was going to have Angel bring the Missus her tea like she had asked and then she was going to have to have a talk with Angel.

As the doors to the kitchen opened Melissa looked up to see Angel standing there with an empty tray in hand and a vacant expression on his face.

"Oh Angel." She said as she took the tray from him and proceeded to fix a kettle of tea and bread to take up to the girl.

* * *

**A/N- ok so what you think? Honestly I can handle it. And reviews are wanted. They help that creative juice flow and make me want to update quicker!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Have a nice evening Richard. I thank you for gracing us with your presence." Mr. Summers said as he shook his friend's hand. It still amazed him that he and the Lord from Claire had been friends for just under ten years.

"Ah, you do the same lad. And send my regards to that lovely maiden of yours and that I hope she fairs better soon."

At the mention of his "ill" daughter, Mr. Summers' jaw clenched. He stiffly nodded once to him. "I will. Allow my servant Angel to guide you down the steps to your awaiting carriage." He said beckoning towards Angel who had just come from the kitchen.

Lord Danes chuckled softly as Angel opened the doors for him and led him down the steps and into the carriage. After closing the carriage he whistled to the driver up top and watched Lord Danes' carriage pull away.

Exhaustion crept its way onto his face as he turned around heading back into the Manor. The last of their guests had left for the night which meant he could finally retire to his own home and allow sleep to seduce him.

Yet, somehow he knew that it wasn't going to be a peaceful night. He hadn't seen Buffy since the incident with Kingsley and that had been quite a few hours ago. And no matter what he did, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Sighing he went back into the house and assessed what he had to do before he was allowed to go home.

All he had to do was make sure the Manor wasn't in total disarray and then he was free to leave. Unlike Melissa, Angel never stayed at the Manor throughout the night. Which, at times like this, he was thankful for.

Just as he was about to tell a servant where the empty trays were supposed to be stacked he heard Melissa's voice calling to him from the kitchen.

"Good lord, what could this woman possibly want now!?" He moaned to the nearest servant who just offered him a small smile.

"Coming Melissa." He called to her as he walked into the kitchen. It had seemed like only moments ago he had been in here and at the receiving end of her pitying look that told him he was in for a long talk with her before the night was out.

Yet what he saw surprised him. In front of Melissa was a silver platter with a kettle of freshly brewed tea, a cup from the rather finer set of china and soft biscuits. Curiously he looked up to her and once again was met with her pitying look.

"What's this about Melissa? Everybody has bid their farewells and left."

Melissa's eyes moved up to the ceiling and then back to him as if relaying an unspoken message. "It would seem that Miss Summers was feeling ill and retired to her chambers earlier asking to not be disturbed by anyone…with the exception of you to bring her her tea."

Angel's heart thudded at that and his cheeks flushed with color which to his disappointment, Melissa noticed.

The look on her face was one that clearly itched to ask him what was going on between him and the Miss, but knew it wasn't her rightful place to do so.

"Look Angel, just be careful. She is Master Summers' _only, _of age daughter. I would hate to see something bad happen to you for something that could have been avoided. Use caution dear, t'is all I ask."

A cross look settled on his features as he plucked the platter off of the table. She had no business even inquiring as to what was going on between them. _As if any of this was her business! _He bitterly thought to himself. His cold gaze stared into her unwavering eyes knowing that he could never intimidate Melissa. Though it didn't stop him from trying.

"Thank you for caring so…avidly. But I assure you I can handle what is going on. Therefore, your nonsensical opinions should be kept to yourself…dear." He spat at her as he left the kitchen, completely furious.

She had absolutely no right voicing her concerns about the relationship between himself and Buffy. As if anything was happening! A pang of hope stabbed through his gut. It wasn't as if he didn't necessarily _want_ something to happen, but he could never well say that to anybody.

Angel immediately crushed those thoughts from forming in his mind. Making his way up the stairs he gripped the tray tightly causing his knuckles to turn white. He couldn't understand why he was entertaining such…thoughts of Miss Summers like that. They were not even friends. And if he was not her friend than such feelings were completely ludicrous! You did not care about people you were not friends with. Right?

Right.

It seemed that the more he talked sense into himself the more he could actually see…or more accurately, talk himself into believing that he had been imagining anything that was slightly pointing towards a friendship or anything else. The closer he got to her door the more relaxed he became and loosened his grip on the platter.

Bringing his free hand up to her door he knocked twice and waited for her to allow him entrance to her chambers. What seemed like an eternity later he heard her frail voice calling to him.

Grasping the brass handle he pushed open, eyes raking over the room immediately landing on her still form propped up in her bed. He could tell by the garments she had on that she was already dressed for night. The sight of her in her nightgown was enough to make him smile. He didn't know why but the look of her in bed smiling at him was something he could definitely get used to seeing.

Placing the tray on the armoire he then closed the door giving them a little privacy. After all, he was full of questions that he wanted to ask her but didn't want to impose. Instead he fixed her a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Aye, thank you Angel. You can not possibly know how much I need this right now!" She exclaimed bringing the cup to her lips and slowly drinking it.

The liquid burned a path down her throat, but in a good way. Her eyes shifted up to Angel who stood there a look of concern flashed across his face. He was in the midst of an inner battle not knowing if it was appropriate if he could voice his questions to her or if he should wait for her to start the conversation.

Taking the seat next to her bed Angel watched her drink the tea noting how she refused to look at him and found something on her quilt to be quite captivating. Angel smirked knowing that his presence must have made her uncomfortable or else she wouldn't have been intently studying the quilt.

"So, Miss Summers…did you enjoy the party tonight?" He could tell by the glare she shot him that her answer was going to be a no.

"Are you serious!? Angel! How could you even ask me that question! Lord Kingsley kept following me like a lost puppy and kept saying the utmost inappropriate things. I swear father must detest me if he thinks that…that..." Buffy stopped to catch her breath and think of a word horrid enough to describe Lord Kingsley. "…cretin could possibly be someone of interest to me!"

He could not help but laugh had how passionate she got from saying all that in one breath. The blush crept up her neck turning her cheeks the slightest shade pink.

"Well, maybe he thinks Kingsley is best for you since he can provide for you in ways that one might not be able to..."

Cocking her head to the side she squinted her eyes in thought and stared at him. She recognized the double meaning in his words. Or at least she thought she did. Sometimes when he spoke to her it was like deciphering riddles; deciphering riddles she never did understand.

"Assuming one could make me happy in ways other than money than father is wrong. Unlike father and mother my happiness will not be bought with money…or by disgusting cretins who smell like manure."

Buffy's lips turned up into a smile as she looked at Angel mischievously. "Ah yes, it must be a new fragrance he was trying out to see if it would help him court you."

"Eww!" Her nose scrunched up in distaste as she conjured a mental picture of what he had said. "That is just gross."

Angel chuckled and reached out for her empty cup. Getting up he placed the cup on the tray and brought over a platter of biscuits for her to eat. When her eyes landed on the biscuits her eyes widened and she excitedly held her hands out for the platter, after all Melissa's biscuits were her favorite things to eat. In fact if Melissa let her, she would gladly eat those biscuits every day.

* * *

"MELISSA!" Mr. Summers angrily called from within his study. His eyes stared out his window with his arms crossed over his chest. A murderous look consumed his features. There was no way his daughter would ever think to embarrass him like that in front of Lord Kingsley.

Mr. Summers failed to see the problem as to why Buffy had not been taken with Sanders the way that he had with her. From what he could see Sanders was loyal, successful, and most importantly…extremely rich. Yet again, he came up with no answers as to why Buffy had treated him so badly.

The tentative knock on his study doors pulled him from his thoughts. "Master?" A muffled meek voice called from the other side of the door. Keeping his eyes on the grounds he spoke to her. "Do come in Melissa."

He could hear the study doors opening and closing and the sound of her clearing her throat softly. "Yes Master?"

Turning to face his servant his eyes raked up and down her body resting on her face. Dough smudges were evident on her cheeks and apron. Not once did he ever give Melissa enough credit for all the work she did. Unfortunately, tonight was not the night he was going to start being gracious to his servant.

"It would appear that Buffy became ill during the party and retired to her rooms." His eyebrows arched, challenging her to say something different. When she nodded her head in confirmation he continued. "Would you know why that is?"

"No sir. She did come by to tell me she was feeling ill and was retiring to her room." Melissa chewed her bottom lip worrying over whether or not she should tell him the other part. "She did request that a spot of tea be brought to her once everyone had taken their leave."

Mr. Summers' jaw clenched as he quickly dismissed his servant. Anger boiled inside him at the mere thought that his daughter purposely retired to her rooms for no reasons at all. He was going to put a stop to her behavior and inquire as to why she suddenly felt "ill", but was well enough for a cup of tea.

Opening the doors to his study he walked out of them and marched up the stairs towards his daughter's chambers. Melissa watched him ascend the stairs knowing what wrath Angel was about to suffer. He stopped outside her door in time to hear her laughter from the other side of the door.

Without bothering to knock he threw the door open, rage consuming his face as his gaze accusingly scanned the room. His eyes immediately landed on Angel who whipped around in the chair at the doors slamming open. Angel's eyes widened in fear as if he had been caught by the master doing something very naughty.

_Good, the boy better fear for his life!_ Mr. Summers thought to himself as his icy glare turned to his daughter. The biscuit in her hand dropped to the platter as she looked at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Father! I…I...well.." Buffy looked to Angel for some encouragement as she was speechless and terrified of her father. It was known that he had quite a temper. Angel returned her look but did not offer any help.

Buffy Anna Marie Summers! Just what do you think you are doing up here!? And look at the company you choose to keep over Lord Kingsley!?" His eyes shot to Angel and back to his daughter. "I assure you, within the next minute you best give me an explanation as to why you suddenly felt ill and embarrassed me in front of Sanders." His voice bellowed throughout the room causing Buffy to shrink back in fear.

Angel opened his mouth to say something but when Mr. Summers raised his hand, he quickly shut his mouth. Clearly Buffy was going to have to handle this on her own.

Buffy swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up into her father's eyes. Never had she seen him so angry before. Never had she been this afraid. "Father…I truly do feel ill and I thought tea might help." Even though she was shaking with fear she was surprised at how steady her voice sounded and did not crack under her fear.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Angel nod once in approval to what she said. Master Summers however, was not pleased in the slightest bit. From where Angel was sitting he could see the vein popping out of his forehead.

"That is no excuse! You abandoned the one man who has taken to you and wants to make you his wife! After the stunt you pulled tonight I doubt he will take a second look at you anymore. Have you any idea what you have done!? I have just lost everything because you embarrassed me by hiding in here!" His voice was starting to rise again as the blood pooled in his cheeks causing his face to become red.

Really red. Unhealthily red.

"Father please…calm down. I am sorry for what happened bu-"

"Enough! Do not dare tell me to calm down Buffy! I am calm." He said, his voice shaking with anger. "You had no right to turn him away. As long as you are under my roof then you _will _do as I say. And that means letting someone court you if I allow it. Do you understand? Now I have to grovel to Kingsley begging him to give you another chance and explain to him you truly were sick and delusional."

His voice dripped with venom as he turned on his heel and went to storm out of her room before glaring at Angel. "And you! Do not be surprised if a transfer is requested and you no longer serve this family."

Angel's eyes filled with anger as he scrambled up from the chair and ran to Mr. Summers who was out the door and slammed it with unnecessary force before he could reach him.

* * *

Melinda heard the screaming coming from Miss. Summers' chambers and decided it would be best for everybody to retire to their quarters for the night. Shooing all the servants from the foyer Melissa blew the candles out before retreating towards her quarters on the opposite side of the Manor for the night.

Mr. Summers swept from her chambers and made it half way down the stairs before pain ripped through his body crippling him. Grabbing onto the banister he clenched his heart as hypoxia started to set in. Furiously he rubbed at his chest trying to stop the pain tearing through him centering at his heart.

Mr. Summers gasped for air, his face scrunched up in pain. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to move. Clutching the banister for support he went to take a step down the stairs, missed the step and slipped down the stairs in a crumpled heap, landing sprawled out on the granite floor clutching his heart.

"Buffy." He whispered with his last breath as all life seeped from his body.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Angel cried as he slumped against the door and slid to the floor.

A request for transfer would mean that he would be separated from his family…and Buffy. Soft sniffles came from the bed letting Angel know she was crying. Turning his head to look at her he saw she was shaking from crying so hard.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he got up and made his way onto the bed sliding in next to her. Buffy turned her tear streaked face to his, lip quivering as she tried to say something. Angel shook his head and placed a finger to her lips silencing her.

"No…don't say anything. It's alright. Just let it out." Angel had no time to care for himself as he was too busy comforting her which was more important at the moment. He could have his melt down later. Hers came first.

Reaching out his arms to her she fell into them burying her head in his shoulder wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The harder she held onto him the more she was able to convince herself that everything would be alright.

Angel coughed as he placed his arms around her back not used to such close contact with her. The feeling of her tears soaking his shirt and neck were driving him mad. Anger swelled in him creating the urge to hit her father for tearing her down like this.

Swallowing the despair in his voice he let out a soft sigh and started rubbing soft circles on her back trying to soothe her. Brushing the hair from her face he looked into her eyes which proved to be a mistake as it tore his heart in two. The pain visible on her face and in her eyes was enough to bring him to his knees. She looked so vulnerable. So hurt. So fragile.

Buffy's gaze connected with his which caused a fresh wave of tears to spill from her eyes. "An…Angel I…I'm so- so sorry." She sobbed into his chest unable to form a coherent sentence.

This was all too much for him. He was breaking in two. Literally. Half of him wanted to kill her father with his bare hands and the other half wanted to stay and fix her. That half wanted to stay forever and make sure nothing hurt her again. Angel bit his tongue to keep from saying anything that he would regret. He wanted to be her protector.

Buffy felt his arm tighten around her waist, holding the pieces together. She knew that if he took his arm back there would be nothing to hold the pieces together and she would crumble right in his lap. Angel was her anchor. He was the one steadying her when all she felt like doing was falling apart.

Tentatively he rested his head on top of hers placing a small kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there longer than was necessary. Her warm skin beneath his lips was like a drug. He couldn't get enough. He wanted t feel more of her skin. The cravings ate at him as he held her close, rocking her body against his trying his hardest to comfort her.

Placing a hand underneath her chin he pushed up forcing her to look into his eyes. Tears burned their way down her cheeks. His heart was tearing in two watching her. Leaning in Angel placed his forehead against hers and brought his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. His thumbs traced her jaw line and stopped at her lips.

"No… No don't let go." She whimpered. Her lips were less than an inch from his. He could feel her breath on his lips as she spoke. Closing his eyes he put one arm back around her mid section pulling her to him until it wasn't physically possible to pull her any closer. Moving his nose against hers he turned his head bringing his lips to her wet cheeks. Angel planted soft kisses on her cheeks, the salt of her tears burned on his lips.

Angel tensed as he was tempted to kiss her but he knew that wouldn't be the only thing he was tempted to take and reluctantly pulled away before he lost control. Biting back the urge to attack her lips with such force and passion he ran his hands up her bare arms and grasping her hands he loosened her grip around his neck and simply let her snuggle into his side.

"Please do not leave. I need someone to stay with me…"

Placing an arm protectively around her shoulders he sat there rubbing circular patterns into her back and listened as her violent sobs turned into soft sniffling and eventually became hiccups before she drifted off into sleep.

Angel rubbed sleep from his eyes as he looked to the grounds. It must have been about early morning and he had an appointment to keep, yet he didn't know if he was able to. His eyes drifted down to the blonde sleeping next to him. His heart thudded which was as much of an answer as he was going to get. His morning appointment was not something he was going to be able to keep this morning.

There was no way he could leave her, nor did he want to leave her. Even asleep she held a power over him that she wasn't aware she had. Closing his eyes he kissed her on the cheek and settled back into the oak frame of the bed hoping to drift off into sleep. His appointment would still be there in the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N – ahhh okay another chapter up! Thank God! This one was a wee bit difficult to write but I hope I did well. Oh… reviews are TOTALLY appreciated and I would to have all you readers keep them coming. It'll only take a few seconds. I promise. I wonder what the "appointment" Angel has is about… well I guess you will have to find out next chapter!**


End file.
